Enemies (Leap Day)
A list of enemies in Leap Day. Enemies can harm the player on contact, sending them back to the previous checkpoint. Some of them can be killed by jumping on their heads, but they will all respawn if the player dies and restarts from a checkpoint. They often follow a set pattern, going from left to right like the player. Soldiers Appearance Soldiers are dark purple creatures with two short legs and arms. They carry a spear and have a round helmet covering their heads. Their helmet has hollow eyes and two teeth, making them look like skulls. Both their spear and helmet seems to be made out of a greenish metal. Game information Much like other enemies in the game, soldiers with follow a set path on the platform they occupy, walking back and forward continuously and turning around when encountering a wall or a drop. Despite pointing their spear forward, they are harmful to the player on all sides except for their heads. Jumping on the head of a soldier will kill them, but will send their helmet sliding at a great speed. The helmet will bounce on walls and drop down when reaching the end of a platform. Jumping on the helmet again will break it. LeapDay_soldier_helmet.png|A soldier's helmet sliding on the floor Spike blocks Appearance Spike blocks are square stone blocks with two spikes on their left and right sides. They have a large rectangular red nose, and two white eyes with purple underlines. They have a wide mouth with two white teeth. Their facial expression changes depending on what side they are on. Game information Spike blocks have two flat sides and two spiky ones. They will roll on their sides every few seconds, which will make them move forward as well as changing the position of the harmful and safe sides. They will move towards the same way and will only change direction when reaching the end of a platform or a wall. Their safe side can be stood on, as well as serve as a wall the player can wall-jump from. If a spike block is standing on a one-way platform, the spikes on their sides can harm the player bellow them if they are standing on their spike side. However, if they are standing on a regular solid platform, their spikes will go through the ground. LeapDay_spike_block_side.png|A spike block on its side, with the spikes going through the ground Jellyfishes Appearance Jellyfishes appear cyan and red. The cyan jellyfishes has round head with white eyes, red mouth and long tentacles as feet. Red jellyfishes looks much like cyan ones, but has green top looking hair. Both jellyfishes are surrounded by yellow electricity. Game information Jellyfishes cannot be harmed due to the electricity surrounding them. They move around the area they occupy and have the ability to change its gravity, whenever the player is above/below them. Black furry creatures Appearance Black furry creatures wears a round skull as a mask and are big and round. Game information Black furry creatures are located usually at corners. When they spot the player, they will charge into them by rolling on the other side of the wall, where they will fall to floor and continue rolling. They can be killed by jumping on them. Mushrooms Appearance Mushrooms are white rectangular creatures with pink hat. Game information Mushrooms moves around the stage and jump when the player jumps. Shell Creatures Appearance general information Shell creatures can move on walls and cannot be destroyed. Pink nose enemies Appearance Game information Pink nose enemies has an ability to shoot snot whenever they see the player. Green running enemies Appearance Game Information Green Running enemies are faster type of just walking around enemies. Aerodactyls Appearance Game Information Aerodactyls can fly and drop eggs. In some areas it's hard to predict where the egg will be dropped since there's no sound effect of Aerodactyl dropping the egg, if it's not on the screen. Mr Spring head Appearance Game Information Mr Spring head is dangerous on contact, but jumping on them can send the player in the air. It won't kill them though. Trivia *Soldiers work very similarily to Enemy 585. *Shell creatures are probably a reference to Spike tops from Super Mario Series. Category:Enemies